Free Hugs!
by solaresque
Summary: All he wanted was a hug from Sasuke. SasuNaru, fluff!


**A/N: I'm a big fan of cute fluffy drabbles. o^o**

**Discl. I don't own Naruto and his cuteness.**

* * *

><p>It was a breezy day in Konoha. Everyone seemed to be in the brightest mood, and everything went in a nice pace. It was one of those 'perfect' days that everyone cherishes for the rest of their lives. The skies were a tinted shade of blue, the sun wasn't so radiant, birds flew in the sky with ease, and the wind danced along. It would be so amazing to be outside and have a nice day with your friends…<p>

…and then, there's Uzumaki Naruto.

What might the boisterous boy might be doing in a beautiful day like this? Eating ramen at Ichiraku? Maybe. Sleeping? There's a chance. Talking to Sakura-chan? Hmm…well, there's that too. Training? Probably. But what he really_ is_ doing, is…

''Free hugs, you guys!'' Naruto chirped, running in circles in a crowded Konoha street. ''Free hugs!'',

Yes, that's right, free hugs. Our Naruto is giving away free hugs.

This was not originally his plan, just giving away random hugs to random strangers. His plan was that if he caused enough commotion, Sasuke will come by and ask him what he's doing, and then Naruto would HAVE to hug him because he approached him while having a giant 'FREE HUGS!' sign taped to his bright orange shirt. It was a completely full-proof plan that will surely work.

Or so he thought.

Naruto has spent half an hour giving free hugs, with some people repetitively coming back on purpose (Hinata-chan and Sai), but Sasuke never came. He felt dumb, because the person he really wanted to hug was Sasuke, not all these random Konoha citizens. In some point during his free-hugging time, a thought came to him. _Why don't I just walk over to his house and scream 'Free Hugs'? _

And there he was, infront of the huge Uchiha compound, ready to scream his lungs off. At first he wasn't so sure, but then, he just wanted a hug from Sasuke.

''I just want to know how it feels like!'' Naruto said to himself. ''I've always wanted to hug him before...''

A couple of bystanders looked at him awkwardly, but he came up with a good excuse - ''The Great Lord Elder! Y'know, that huuge frog? Never heard of him before? Who cares! I wanna give him a great big hug!'' he yelled. The group of people were (luckily) not ninjas, so they just nodded with their ''ooohs'' and ''aaaaahs'', gave Naruto his 'free hug', and walked away.

Once they were out of sight, Naruto turned back to the Uchiha compound.

''Alright...gonna do this...''

He took a deep breath.

''FR-''

Naruto bit his lip. Was it really alright to do this? What if Sasuke wasn't at home? That means he'd be actually talking to himself, and that would be...well, awkward. Oh well. He was going to do it anyway.

''Here goes!'' He took a deep breath again. ''FR-''

The blonde smacked himself. ''God dammit, Naruto! Get yourself together!'' He smacked himself a few more times. ''This time, FOR SURE!''

He drew back as much air as he could. ''FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGS!''

''Dobe, what the hell are you doing?'' a voice said from behind him. Naruto turned around quickly.

It was Sasuke.

''_EH?_ SASUKE? What are you- I thought you were- in... there?'' he pointed inside the compound.

Sasuke shook his head. ''I was up there.'' The raven pointed up at a nearby tree. ''I went out to buy some tomatoes, but when I sensed your chakra, I had a feeling you were going to hit me with a frying pan or pull off one of your silly pranks or something, so I climbed up that tree. I was originally going to hit you with this bag of tomatoes, but I saw you strolling here calmly. I stayed put, to see what you were up to, and when I saw you hug a bunch of random elders, I was actually-heh, confused. Then you turned back to my place and stuttered some awkward words, and when you screamed, I fell off the tree in shock.''

Naruto looked down at his feet and blushed. ''Uh...Sorry about that. I'll be heading home now!''

Oh god, Naruto was so embarrassed. _Sasuke was there the whole time? _He didn't want to show Sasuke his blushing face. He was going to start walking away, but Sasuke prevented him from going any further with his arm.

The blonde still kept his eyes on the floor. ''Um...excuse me.''

He smirked. ''No. You're not excused. Tell me why first, and then you can go.''

''Tell you...what?''

''Tell me why you came all the way here just to scream 'free hugs'.''

Naruto's eyes widened. Oh god! This situation is getting sticky! I have to change the subject! ''So, tomatoes! You like tomatoes, don't you? I happen to have a can of tomato soup at home, I'll go rush over and get it right-''

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took Naruto's chin by his fingers, lifting his face up. He noticed that the boy was blushing, and now he totally understood what was happening here. ''I have tons of tomato soup at home, Naruto. Now tell me why you came here.'' He stared into the deep blue eyes.

''I- uh... I...'' Naruto had to come up with something. Quick. ''Duh, teme! I was giving away FREE HUGS! Do you _see_ the sign on my shirt? I saw those elderly people walk by and I hugged them! What else?''

The raven laughed. ''You liar.''

''I'm not...''

''You're blushing.'' Sasuke said.

Naruto covered his cheeks with his palm. This is not going out how he planned.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled it away from his face. ''No, don't cover your face. It's cute.''

_Cute?_

''Uh...Sasuke?'' Naruto was shaking a bit. This all was so...exhilarating!

The next thing he heard was a plastic bag fall on the floor, and strong pale arms wrap around him. ''Thank you, Naruto. No one has ever gone through all this before just so they can get a hug from me. Thank you so much...it makes me very happy.''

Naruto blushed even more and hugged the raven back. ''You're welcome.''

The two stood there, hugging each other, for a long time, breathing in each other's scent. Sasuke smelled of mint and vanilla, and Naruto smelled like...well, you probably won't believe it, but he smelled like flowers.

''Hey, when are you going to let go?'' Naruto asked.

''Never. I'll hold you in my arms as long as I can, Naruto. I'm the only one who can hug you.'' Sasuke ripped off the 'Free Hugs' sign on Naruto. ''I love you Naruto, so...be mine.'' He squeezed Naruto tightly.

And as for the blonde, well, let's just say he was in a moment of bliss.


End file.
